


Beside you

by Kitsunebi20



Series: 7 days of short story challenge [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsunebi20/pseuds/Kitsunebi20
Summary: Day-5 : Never alone
Relationships: Kirishima Ikuya/Nanase Haruka
Series: 7 days of short story challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593823
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Beside you

Haru never expect a guest other than his mother-like-childhood-friend to visit him late at night. He think there no one that will rude enough to trespassing into his rented room without at least a knock at the door, except tonight he found an uninvited guest already sitting on his couch while munching something that he sure was what he prepared for tomorrow’s breakfast. 

“Why are you so long at the bathroom? I think it will take another year for you to come out.” not even a ‘good night’ or any proper greetings, not that Haru expected it anyway. 

Ignoring his guest’s greeting, Haru just half-heartedly put a cup of water on the table before casually walk back into his room to put on some clothes. 

“How do you get in here?” 

“You didn’t lock your door.” 

“Why are you here?”

“….it’s raining.”

The sound of hard pouring rain came from outside, he doesn’t has window in his room but Haru know there must be a very terrible weather outside. Another proof is his amber eyed guest is soaking wet, there is also a trail of water from the front door until the couch he is currently sitting on. 

“You should have call for me and not just waiting here, soaking like this. How long have you wait?” Haru bring a towel and a set of his clothes. “Do you want me to prepare a bath?”

“Haru…” amber eyes meeting blue, they look swollen and tired, his face already pale from the cold while his lips trembled slightly. He almost look like he can pass out anytime.

“….just….sit beside me.” He finally finish his word after a brief silent. 

Haru sit beside the smaller-framed man, tried to dry at least his hair with a blue towel he got in hand.

“Having a bad day?”

“…..”

“Dry yourself, take a hot bath if you need. Want me to prepare some tea?”

“No, just…sit here…”

“Ikuya.” Haru pressed their lips together gently. It was just a short kiss. It’s not even romantic he must admit, but it was enough for Ikuya at the moment. It was warm on his freezing lips. The sound of rain seems to stop from a second. 

“Your brother will kill me if he know you got sick after come to my house and Makoto’s nagging is the last I want to have tomorrow.” He rub Ikuya’s face with one of his thumb. “For now, please change your clothes.”

“If I got sick will you spend a day with me?”

“I will even if you not. Just rest here for a night.” Haru give a last hug before showed him his room. 

“Don’t worry, I will stay with you, whenever you need.”

It was still raining so hard, blowing wind and roaring thunder giving sign of upcoming storm. But covered by blanket in each other’s embrace is more than enough to drive out all the bad feelings. Inside the darkness of the room, only their beating heart that resonates in silent. The storm sound so far away.

**Author's Note:**

> It's one day late TwT  
> Please leave me a conment! ♡♡♡♡


End file.
